I'm gay!, So am I!, What?
by bigleesbian
Summary: Santana finds Quinn crying in the bathroom. They're all alone in the school and Quinn is having some trouble admitting a secret to herself - let alone her friend. Or is she? Because she had never kissed a girl and this might be a fine chance.


"Quinn, stop", Santana said as faced herself in the bathroom's mirror. She has just gotten there and was about to fix her make up when she heard someone crying. A sound she knew too well.

"Santana?", Quinn answered with a cracked voice from the last stall.

"Hey, Q", Santana turned around, sighed and headed from where the sound was coming from, "Open the door"

"Not a good idea, San", Quinn let out a sob, "I'm not in my finest moment right now"

"I think I've realized that, plus your finest moment was when you were rocking that rebel look making me have a thing for pink hairs so you probably won't top that any time soon. Just open it."

"Santana please, I'm serious", Quinn shook her head. She was determined to pity herself until she was stopped by the janitor or someone like him telling that she needed to leave.

"I am as serious as homeless Brett when he hears jokes about his smell. Which is pretty often."

"Honestly, if you're going to mock me you can just go"

"Do you remember when we were kids and we used to run through my yard?", Santana faced the door as she could see right through it.

"What?", Quinn half smiled, trying to dry up her tears with the last piece of paper she had around.

"Do you?", Santana sounded a little impatient and checked the time. Everyone must have left already by now. Even when she came in the hallways were already empty.

"Yes, what's that to d-"

"One day I fell into the pool and I was scared shitless because I didn't know how to swim. Of course, no one knew that so all the kids were laughing and waiting for me to get out. I was trying to play it cool because I could at least not drown but I was afraid I was freaking out. You were the only one who realized that and you jumped in the pool and got me out. You said everyone that you fell, but I know you didn't. I never said thank you but that day I promised myself that I would never let you drown. So open the door."

There was silence for almost a whole minute. Quinn had a little trouble breathing with her nose in the state that it was and it was a little embarrassed to show her red eyes to her friend. It's not like she had never cried in front of Santana but now she was crying because she had finally realized that she liked girls. It wasn't totally out of the blue for her but it wasn't easy started telling yourself that you are bisexual, or, _more likely, _lesbian. She wasn't even ready to tell herself entirely let alone tell someone else.

"Don't dare to laugh!", Quinn said as she slowly opened the door standing in front of her friend.

"Oh, honey...", Santana rarely used sweet nicknames with her, but she was in such condition that her heart melted a bit. She hugged her tightly, "What happened?"

"I... I'd rather not talk about it, okay?", Quinn let a few tears fall once again as her face was buried against Santana's neck.

"Okay. Is there anything I can do for you?"

_I don't know maybe stroke my tears away, kiss me and say that is okay if I'm gay because you're gay too and we could be totally gay together. God, I can't believe I thought this. Not right now. No. It's inappropriate. It doesn't matter if she's not with Brittany. Stop._

"Q? Is there anything I can do for you?", Santana repeated her question, softer this time as she faced Quinn once again.

"Can we watch Mean Girls and pretend that I'm Regina before she got fat because I don't want to remember I have stretch marks", she smiled, letting her eyes wander through Santana's lips only for a second... or two.

"I swear to God Quinn, if this is what this I will go all Lima Heights on you and you better know my cousin taught me some moves since our last fight!"

"What, no-"

"You are one of the hottest girls I've ever seen and I'm counting the ones from lesbian porn so stop worrying about how you look, Jesus Christ."

"This is not about how I look!"

"That's what you've said the last time but Brittany said that you're not comfortable with yourself and don't get mad at her for telling me, I made her do it"

"Santana, seriously, this is not about looks", she was getting exasperated and suddenly that bathroom stall was too big for the both of them.

"Is that why you don't wanna tell me? Ok, I can try to not roll my eyes while I listen to you about this but seriously you should know that you are pretty hot and I'm gay so you should be flat-"

"So am I!", Quinn yelled in frustration with both of her hands in the air. When she realized what she had said, she looked away and just covered her face.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"No, what I heard was _So am I, _what you said was probably something like C.S.I although I'd thought that you got a little crazy again", Santana watched her carefully, her heartbeat getting a little faster by the second.

"You heard me right then", Quinn sighed and suddenly it seemed like someone was taking off a giant rock from her shoulders.

"You're gay? As in, you like girls? As in, you'd date a girl? And by date I mean the whole deal, with kissing and fuc-"

"Yes."

"Ok. You're gay. That was this was all about?"

"Yes Santana, I didn't reach your level of high acceptance and lesbian queen-ess"

"You'll get to it. You can be my little lesbian princess", Santana wasn't exactly shocked, more of relieved that Quinn finally realized that herself. She had many talks with Brittany about this and she was also pretty sure that at least for a while Quinn had a major crush on Berry. She hoped she didn't, because she'd love to hit on Quinn having a shot of showing her the full potential of lesbian sex and her overall talent with her fingers.

"That's all you're gonna say?", Quinn expected shock. She expected Santana asking her if she was sure, when she started thinking about it, why she thought she could be gay, the whole deal.

"I hate to break it to you, but you really are pretty gay", Santana laughed, "I'm just happy that you're coming to terms with it. It took me years to even say that out loud."

"It was the first time, actually", Quinn looked down realizing that. _Big step. _

"Ugh, I don't know how you do it, girls are so gross. Can you imagine? Two girls _kissing_? Ew, I hate lesbians!", Santana made the most disgusted face, which made Quinn genuinely laugh.

"I don't know, I heard that they have nice cherry chapstick", she said, smiling

"Wait. You have kissed a girl before, right?", Santana was serious again with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't think so...", Quinn shrugged, it's not like she had many opportunities.

"You're gay, you're 18 and you look like this and you've never touched some sweet lady lips?"

"I'll take this as a compliment but... no."

"Do you want to?"

"Kiss a girl?"

"Kiss me."

There was a pause.

"Are you messing with me?", Quinn asked in a lowered tone.

"No", Santana kept her tone even.

"Yes."

Santana immediately took her right hand to Quinn's neck and her left one to her hips, pulling her as close to her as she could be without taking her clothes off. Quinn get her stomach flip with such firmness and her knees were weak for a second.

"You'll never regret being gay being this close to me, Fabray", Santana whispered into Quinn's ear, letting her hot breath slowly hit very sensitive skin.

"Shut up and drive, Lopez", Quinn almost growled and took Santana's hips into her hands.

One half smile after the smile that crossed both mouths, their lips met. It was slow at first, just pressure building into the contact, Quinn enjoying the feel of such sweetness for the first time. But Santana was not about sweetness, Santana was fire, hot and quick fire. But Quinn was fuel so as soon as San's opened her mouth, she did the same and initiated tongue contact. It was the most sensual dance she had ever done with her eyes closed, the way they fought for dominance opening their mouths and never letting their lips part, not even when Quinn moaned as she felt Santana's nails in her tight behind her dress. Not even when Santana moaned even louder as Quinn's hands traveled up and down her spine below her uniform.

The only time they did part was when Santana pushed Quinn against the wall in their left and pressed her wet lips against Q's neck, slowly rolling her tongue through her pulse nerve.

"Fuck, San", was all that she could hear.

"I intend to. Later", her smile turned quickly into a bite, that in turn turned into Santana's teeth playing with every inch of neck displayed. And damn, that was the sexiest neck she had ever seen.

Quinn pulled her ponytail softly and made San look at her in the eyes, "You better."

"Fuck, Q," God, Santana loved playing rough, "Don't fucking worry, I intend to ruin your panties for a good cause"

Quinn quickly got her right hand into the tiny space between Santana's panties and her skirt, "I don't think mine are the only ones getting ruined", she whispered with their lips nearly touching, feeling the wetness touch her fingers and putting a special pressure into her middle finger, where she calculated should be San's clit.

"You're quicker than I thought," Santana tried to keep her voice from trembling, "Me gusta, Fabray", she did the same movement trough Quinn's dress, but in a much bolder and deliberate way. She teased with the thin ends of her panties, her nails barely touching the skin behind it.

And then their heard someone open the door.

They almost fell to the floor and quickly took their hands out of each others panties and stared at the mirror to see a woman, who, thankfully, was in her backs to the mirror and carrying a bunch of cleaning products.

"Oh hey girls," she said just a moment after Santana got out of the stall so it wouldn't look so suspicious. "The school is about to close, you need to go. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is just fine now. My friend here was having a tough time. Problems with boys. We'll go now", Santana was nervous and ended up forgetting to be rude. Well, there would be other chances. Quinn simply smiled.

"Oh I know, boys will break your hearts sweethearts, careful with them", she said shaking her head.

"Yeah, thanks. Bye now", was all that Quinn managed to say.

They both left the bathroom and headed for the exit in silence.

When they were at the front door, Santana turned around.

"We're keeping the plane. You're still going to my place except for that Mean Girls part. I've got a promise to keep", she smiled, looking at Quinn's intimate parts.

"You better keep it or Regina George will spread a rumor that Santana Lopez is a very bad girl."

"Oh but I am. And you'll love it", and the devilish smile on her face had Quinn's heart skipping a beat. She was sure she was going to love it. She was even more sure that she was gay. And she'd love to be gay with Santana. Specially now.


End file.
